1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a beach cart particularly adapted for multi-functional use by a group visiting a beach for a picnic or other outing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although literally millions of people visit beaches each season, most of them suffer the inconvenience of carrying awkward and heavy boxes and packages across the beach and other subsequent inconveniences in carrying out varied activities on the sand beach. Many carts of various shapes, sizes and functions have been devised, but none provides the features necessary for a practical beach cart. The requirements are demanding: A first requirement is cost. Because most families will make use of a beach cart on an irregular basis, the cart must be so designed that it can be manufactured readily from low cost materials and so retail at a price well within the budget of the typical beach-visiting family. But even within such a cost limitation, the cart must be compact when not in use so that it will take minimum space when stored or carried in the trunk of a car; it must be capable of easily transporting relatively heavy loads over sandy and uneven surfaces; and it must be capable of multi-functional use once in place at the picnic site.